Returning Home
by CountryLovr1
Summary: Rapunzel and Eugene return home from their honeymoon very tired. They are suprised when they get back.


"Almost home sweeetheart." Eugene says stroking my hair. He kisses my forehead and a smile appears across my lips.

We were coming home from our honeymoon. It was late at night and all I wanted was to be sound asleep in my bed. And I was even more excited because Eugene was aloud to sleep with me now. We had been in the carriage for almost two hours, and I had just woken up from a nap. All the packing had drained all the energy out of my system. I couldn't wait until we got back to the castle.

"Tired?" Eugene asked softly. His arm was securely around my body, keeping me warm from the cool spring breeze.

"Yes, very, How much longer?" I shifted in his arms

"Only a few more minutes. You will be asleep in bed in no time."

I smiled and closed my eyes. I took in the scent from his vest. He smelled fresh and I really liked it. I started drifting off again.

"Rapunzel, are you awake?" I heard someone whisper in my ear. I opened my eyes sleepily and saw Eugene looking down at me. "Come on. Let's go inside." He grabbed my hand and guided me in the large double doors in front of the castle. When we walked in Mother and Father were standing there, waiting for us to return.

"Welcome home!" Mother said walking over and hugging both of us. "Did you two have fun?"

"We had a lot of fun." Eugene said smiling. "Thank you so much for doing that for us."

"Oh it was absolutely no trouble at all." Father said to Eugene.

"You both look very tired. Would you like us to show you to your new room?" Mother asked then turned to the stair case.

"New room?" I asked confused

"Yes. Your new room." Father said. He turned around, not understanding my confusion.

"What about my old room?"

"Did you think you were both going to continue to stay in separate rooms?"

"I assumed either Eugene would move into my room or I would move into his."

"Oh no dear. You two will be sharing the second master bedroom. It is much bigger than your old rooms."

Eugene and I followed my parents up the stair case and down a few halls. We stopped in front of a big door. Mother took a key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. She opened it and held her hand out to let us in.

"Good night your majesty. Thank you again for everything." Eugene said before walking into the room.

"You are both very welcome. Good night."

I hugged both my mother and father before saying good night and entering the room. The room was huge. Right in front of me was a giant bed with puffy sheets. There were windows along the side of the wall. There was a fireplace, and two navy blue chairs sitting in front of it. A blue and white rug was sitting under them. Off to the side was a large bookcase filled with what looked to be thousands of books. On the other side were dressing screens and behind them was a large closet with a mirror on the front. The room opened up into a bathroom. There was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling and under it was a large bath tub. It was right in the center of the room. There was a shower off to the side. I opened it to look inside and saw that there was a glass tile wall inside. I could see right into the bedroom. I giggled at thinking of being able to see Eugene showering when I woke up in the morning. There was a double sink and a mirror hanging on the wall above it. I loved our new room much much more than my old one.

"Do you like it Eugene?" I asked walking back into the bedroom

"Its a step up from my old room that's for sure."

"Its beautiful!" I layed on the bed and closed my eyes, wanting to fall asleep.

"Rapunzel. Don't fall asleep yet."

"Why not?"

"You haven't even changed into your night clothes yet."

"Oh right."

I quickly went behind the dressing screens and opened the closet. There were all my night gowns, neatly folded in a drawer. All my dresses on one side, all Eugene's shirts, vests, and pants on the other. Our shoes were lined up at the bottom. It was so neat. I wouldn't want to ruin it. I searched through my drawers and found the drawer with my more immodest night clothes. I picked out my night gown that was the slightest bit see through, but was still appropriate for a casual night in bed. I changed and walked back to bed and crawled under the sheets. Eugene went behind the dressing screens and came back with no shirt and just a pair of sleeping pants. He closed the curtains and turned out the lights, then walked back to the bed and joined me under the warm sheets. I felt his arm wrap around my waist and his breathe on my neck. I shivered as it tickled the tiny hairs. I faced him and saw a faint smile come across his face.

"I like the room." He said softly

"Good. Because I do too."

His lips pressed against mine. It was a nice, deep kiss and it lingered on for more than a few seconds.

"I love you Rapunzel."

"I love you too Eugene."

"Goodnight. I will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight."

He pulled me close to his chest and we fell asleep in total happiness and warmth.


End file.
